Un pequeño gesto de victoria
by Notthatbou
Summary: Has sido tú el que me ha pedido que le limpie las heridas, así que ahora no te quejes, ¿me oyes? –contestó un molesto Kaoru Kaidoh con un mohín de fastidio–. Y si te supone un problema, te lo haces tú sólo. InuKai


_Buenos días a todo el mundo, aquí **Bou**. Hace un montón de años que no escribía un fic y además he de confesar que éste es el primer fic de manga/anime que he escrito en la vida, así que, bueno, de perdidos al río. Espero que os guste._

_Quiero dedicarle esta historia a **InWhite**, porque de todos los artistas es quien más me inspira. _

_Y sin más dilación, a ello._

_**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis y sus personajes no me pertenecen: todos son propiedad exclusiva de Takeshi Konomi._

* * *

><p><strong>Un pequeño gesto de victoria<strong>

— ¡Auch! ¡Duele!

—Has sido tú el que me ha pedido que le limpie las heridas, así que ahora no te quejes, ¿me oyes? –contestó un molesto Kaoru Kaidoh con un mohín de fastidio. Inui hizo amago de ir a contestar, pero el primero le interrumpió–. Y si te supone un problema, te lo haces tú solo.

Después de que Inui aceptara los términos y condiciones del servicio, Kaidoh volvió a su tarea. Estaban sentados en pleno suelo de un parque que no quedaba muy lejos de casa del mayor de los dos, el parque por el que habitualmente el de segundo pasaba para completar su entrenamiento. Últimamente se habían estado encontrando allá después de cada uno de esos entrenamientos _extra_ que Kaidoh tenía por costumbre hacer, para así repasar los ejercicios. Tras el entrenamiento vespertino se sentaban en el suelo, donde Inui analizaba los progresos de su compañero y, si llegaba el momento, le asignaba una nueva práctica. Sin embargo, hoy era mediodía y el ambiente estaba más relajado, o lo estuvo hasta que al final Kaidoh había terminado por enfadarse.

Tres días. Era el tiempo que llevaban siendo campeones de tenis a escala nacional, el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que abrazaron su sueño. En el colegio se respiraba un aire triunfal, todo el mundo felicitaba a los campeones por su gran esfuerzo y su victoria. Quienes más disfrutaban de este aire eran Momoshiro y Kikumaru, que no paraban de hablar con todo el mundo para divulgar la gran leyenda. A este último, además, le encantaba aderezar la historia con todo tipo de vocablos apasionantes, por lo que Taka e Inui eran oficialmente los _caídos en combate_.

Y no andaba del todo desencaminado puesto que, por lo menos en lo que a Inui se refería, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ponerse tanta venda era un gasto de tiempo terrible para alguien de su envergadura, más teniendo al lado a una madre murmurando sin parar mientras se supone que te está ayudando: _es que yo no sé que voy a hacer contigo, que un día te vas a matar ,y me vas a matar a mí de un disgusto, que mira que decía tu padre, que el tenis no era peligroso… _en este punto su madre se iba a coger algo a otra habitación sin ser consciente de que el sonido y el oído humano tienen unas limitaciones, dado que se iba con su conversación y con ella volvía: …_seguro que Tezuka-kun está mucho más a salvo en esa Zona Tezuka de la que tanto hablas, que para algo le servirá… mira que te lo dije, te lo dije, ¿o no te lo dije? Claro que te lo dije… cuando jugabas con Yanagi-kun no acababas así…_

Claro, ella no sabía lo que era jugar _contra_ 'Yanagi-kun'. Y mucho menos todas las penurias por las que Tezuka había pasado, porque sino muchas cosas tenía que callarse, o todavía lo sacaba del Club de _ese peligroso_ Tenis. En aquellos momentos se alegraba de que su madre fuese una de esas _'que escuchan a medias'_. El punto es que tres días era demasiado tiempo para estar aguantando a una madre _full-time_, así que desesperado había acudido en busca de un respiro a su compañero de dobles. Además de este modo podría hacer que se relajase un poco, porque como todos los que conocen a Kaidoh pudieron y pueden intuir, éste no había rebajado la intensidad de su entrenamiento ni un poquito.

Se habían sentado en la hierba después de los 10.000km correspondientes a la carrera de mediodía del de la bandana. Tras recuperar el aliento y pegar un par de tragos de agua fresca, Inui se había aventurado a preguntar al de segundo si accedía a curarle él, completamente desesperado:

—Si me dices que sí, te pagaré con lo que quieras –rió–. Si tengo que volver a aguantar todo el discurso de nuevo me pegaré un tiro. ¡No pongas esa cara que no es broma! Mira, ¿ves? He traído el botiquín completo. No estamos en un sitio muy estéril, pero no importa.

De la mochila que había dejado antes a su derecha sacó un maletín que abrió mostrando un montón de gasas, vendas, desinfectante y esparadrapo. A, y tiritas.

Para su sorpresa no sólo no recibió un puñetazo ni se quedó ahí solo en la pradera como le pasaba a veces, si no que el muchacho, su muchacho, accedió sumisamente. Con un rápido y eficaz ademán, Kaidoh se situó de rodillas frente a su acompañante y tomó de sus manos el botiquín. Se vertió primero un poco de agua de su botella en las manos y se ayudó de la bandana para terminar de limpiarlas; así no llenaría las heridas de su _senpai_ de tierra y sudor. Después empezó a rebuscar en el botiquín.

—No hace falta que me vendes toda la cara, que me agobio. Con que pongas alguna gasa con esparadrapo allá donde veas alguna herida me basta, no te preocupes tampoco. Si es pequeña me vale con una tirita y ya, que no hace falta más. Espera, que me agacho un poco…

— ¡Calla, por el amor de Dios, calla! Estoy haciendo las cosas yo, ¿no? Pues entonces siéntate y déjame hacer.

Según terminaba de decir esta frase le arreó una torta en la mano, que Inui estaba empleando en quitarse las vendas que ya llevaba puestas. Resignado, Inui cerró los ojos, sonrió y se reclinó un poco. Kaidoh se puso a su altura, y con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño le quitó las gafas. Se deshizo de las vendas de la cara y las dejó a un lado. Con esmero le desinfectó las heridas, concentrándose en cada una de ellas. Cada herida que veía le recordaba un momento de aquél partido, momentos que de no haber sido por su culpa nunca habrían pasado. Se sentía infinitamente culpable, llevaba esas dos noches con una manchita en la conciencia que no le dejaba dormir bien. Nunca en la vida se había llevado un susto semejante al desvanecimiento de su compañero en pleno partido. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo.

Inui podía percibir perfectamente la intranquilidad de su compañero. Con la amable y tranquila sonrisa del que ve en el corazón ajeno más de lo que se le explica, comenzó a hablar para sacar al pequeño de su ensimismamiento.

—En este lugar hay marcas de tu paso casi en cada rincón –rió–. Lo cierto es que tengo cierta envidia de este sitio. Este parque, más que nadie, ha sido testigo mudo de cómo te has vuelto invencible.

Kaidoh contestó con un sonido a caballo entre un gruñido y un bufido, pero que en cualquier caso expresaba la incomodidad que sentía con aquella conversación. Siguió tapándole la herida en la ceja, concentrado. Inui, que tenía la boca de Kaidoh a menos de cinco centímetros de su nariz, decidió que seguir hablando era lo más sano.

—Sobre todo para el último partido. Ese rayo láser nos dejó sin palabras a todo el mundo, por no decir que es mejor que el de Yagyuu, que es el original. Al haber desarrollado semejante capacidad de tiro has aumentado tu potencial a un 245%; eres un jugador nuevo y mucho más peligroso. Aunque sigues siendo un jugador de base, si quisieras podrías…

—Ya, suficiente, no hables más. Además, digas lo que digas, perdimos –interrumpió el otro cabizbajo.

Por alguna razón, hoy Kaidoh se sentía molesto de ser el tema de conversación. Se colocó detrás de Inui para ver si éste tenía alguna herida que curar en la espalda o los hombros, de modo que no tuviera que enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—Pero fue por minucias –sentenció el herido, sin renunciar a su conversación–. Gracias a ti pude reaccionar, y gracias a ti conseguimos crear un hueco en su juego. Sorprendiste a Renji, que ya es un logro.

—También a Kirihara, y mira cómo acabaste. Si yo no le hubiese hecho enfadar ahora no estarías cubierto de heridas.

—No te preocupes por eso, que tampoco hay que…

— ¡Claro que me preocupo!

— ¡Pero si las heridas son lo de menos, hombre!

— ¡Para mí no! –gritó Kaidoh indignado, desesperado y muy enfadado. ¿Cómo aquél hombre podía tener tan poca consideración por sí mismo? ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca consideración por aquellos que se preocupaban por él y le querí… ¿an?

Este pensamiento que impulsado por la indignación había llegado tan rápido a la mente de Kaidoh y el sentirse dentro de éste último grupo consiguió que su contraída expresión de enfado se tornase roja. Enfadada, pero roja. Inui, sorprendido por semejante reacción, giró la cara para ver a su compañero; en cuanto lo intentó, las manos de Kaidoh le agarraron la cabeza y le obligaron a seguir mirando al frente.

Suavemente, Kaidoh apoyó las manos y la frente en la espalda de su _senpai_. Cerró los ojos e intentó liberar la mente de pensamientos revueltos. No era momento de ponerse a pensar en estupideces.

—Si te he de ser sincero, para mí es el mejor partido. Hicimos muchas cosas bien, aprendimos mucho. Las heridas no son lo importante. De hecho, son lo peor de recordar. Cuando me quejo, mi padre me dice eso de: _tranquilo hijo, algún día te acordarás de este horrible dolor y te reirás_, porque los padres son padres y dicen esas cosas (y también te dan la palmadita de ánimo torpemente justo en el lugar en que te duele). Pero, por decirlo de algún modo, creo que he descubierto la magia de los dobles.

Esta vez Kaidoh hizo un ruido que aunque para la mayoría de la gente resultaría idéntico al gruñido anterior, Inui supo interpretarlo correctamente como una prueba de que estaba siendo escuchado atentamente, aunque un poco a disgusto.

—Tú te defines como un jugador de individuales. Yo, también. Sin embargo y sin ninguna duda puedo decir que en la final del torneo nacional contra el Rikkaidai no jugamos como dos jugadores de individuales juntos, sino que verdaderamente conseguimos llegar a jugar a dobles. Y puedo decir que he sentido la magia de no estar sólo en la pista, como sólo la he sentido siendo más pequeño. Tener la sensación de que estabas a mi lado luchando por la misma causa y en las mismas condiciones creó en mí una unión especial para contigo. O igual sólo me recordó lo importante que te has hecho en mi vida, en mi día a día –explicó el mayor. Hacía bastantes gestos con las manos, aunque su interlocutor estaba a su espalda y apenas podía verlos. Y de hecho aunque hubiese podido no los estaría viendo porque el primero seguía sintiendo su frente en la espalda. Tras una breve pausa con un inquietante silencio, Inui continuó repentinamente–. ¿Sabes, Kaidoh? Cuando me gradúe te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

La risa sincera con la que pronunció esta última frase (por primera vez en voz alta) le hizo darse cuenta de lo cierta que era, y de la tristeza que le producía. Y el silencio amargo que se había quedado flotando en el aire le hacía difícil digerirla. Sintió unas ganas terribles de seguir hablando, pero, para su sorpresa, las palabras se le atascaban a la altura de la garganta. Pero en ese momento, justo cuando la sonrisa estaba a punto de desaparecerle de la cara, ocurrió.

Los brazos de Kaidoh rodearon a Inui y su pecho se apoyó completamente en la espalda del segundo. Éste, que no pudo disimular la sorpresa, cerca estuvo de caer al suelo.

No le hizo falta nada más. Sonrió.

Tomó una de las manos de Kaidoh de manera que pudo girar para ponerse frente a él sin soltarla. Con la otra mano y muy gentilmente, Inui movió la cara del chico obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Iba hablar, tenía algo que decirle, tenía que explicarle muchas cosas de las que pensaba. ¿Cómo expresar la sensación de creer haber ganado un compañero de vida? Tenía tantas dudas sobre la manera de hacerlo, que no se decidía. Sin embargo, no hizo falta, puesto que para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya le estaba dando un beso.

Un sentimiento extraño, pero no desconocido. Y sorpresa. Aquel beso pilló por sorpresa tanto a uno como a otro, que aún sin entender del todo lo que pasaba no se atrevieron a detenerlo. Sus labios estaban unidos, y sus manos se agarraban cada vez con más firmeza. ¿Quién iba a poder parar aquello? Resultaba del todo imposible. En ese mismo instante los cuerpos de ambos estaban hablando su propio idioma. Se decían tantas cosas, todas esas para las que no se han inventado palabras. En apenas segundos entre los dos cuerpos crearon una base de unión, una conexión superior. Una conexión incomprensible, que dotaba a ambos de un sentimiento de aunque poderosa, tierna euforia.

Tras separarse, la realidad cayó poderosamente sobre ellos. La cariñosa sonrisa de Inui no consiguió salvarle de un violento puñetazo de parte de Kaidoh, quien no estaba preparado para asumir la realidad y menos para sobrellevar tamaña vergüenza. Un puñetazo sin contenerse de alguien que había olvidado que su víctima era un _caído en combate._

Kaoru Kaidoh acudió corriendo a socorrer a su compañero, ahora con el cuello torcido en un ángulo muy raro, dejando atrás su vergüenza por el miedo de haber roto una vértebra a un hombre ya herido previamente.

—Creo que se me ha abierto la brecha… –atinó a farfullar el mayor antes de perder el sentido por el derramamiento de sangre.

Cuando despertó, se encontró a sí mismo tumbado en la hierba, con la cabeza reposando en las rodillas del muchacho, su muchacho, que dormitaba. Sonrió al ver la cara relajada del moreno: no era algo nada habitual para el joven de ceño fruncido.

—Si-estás-despierto-levántate-¡ya! –pronunció de repente Kaidoh sin separar ni un milímetro la mandíbula inferior de la superior, volviendo a tornar sus cejas en su rutinaria expresión de disgusto.

—Está bien, está bien. Tregua.

Inui levantó las manos en señal de paz e intenciones puras y se levantó algo dificultosamente. Cogió su mochila, y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se habían quedado por ahí. El menor no sabía si le admiraba o le odiaba por la capacidad que tenía de no percibir en absoluto los momentos incómodos.

— ¿Y si vamos a merendar algo? Me muero de hambre… Te invitaría a mi casa pero está mi madre y no me apetece que la conozcas... –acotó con pesar el mayor en cuanto terminó de recoger. Kaidoh tenía ganas de renunciar, pero desgraciadamente también tenía mucha hambre.

—…Está bien –aceptó mirando hacia otro lado, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

— ¿Sabes? Ojalá la vida se pudiese jugar a dobles. Pero a dobles de verdad, los matrimonios no cuentan –rió. Kaidoh, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarle, le dio un pisotón merecido, por maleducado y políticamente incorrecto–. Eso te convertiría en mi pareja de dobles de la vida. Mi compañero de la vida.

—Eso es imposible –contestó el menor, que seguía caminando mirando distraídamente al suelo. Inui, por su parte, corrió para alcanzarlo, porque a todas luces el zapatazo de Kaidoh no había sido moco de pavo y se había tenido que detener a asumir el dolor de su pie izquierdo–. En la vida hay cosas que hay que afrontar solo.

—Sí, también es verdad. Si te paras a pensarlo sólo me tocaría media lotería, porque la otra media sería tuya, o medio premio Nobel… Eso sólo nos deja una opción, supongo.

— ¿Hm?

Aunque caminaban juntos, no se miraban. Y por algún motivo, se podía percibir a distancia que iban juntos. En ese momento encontraron una cafetería en la que decidieron entrar, aunque no lo hablaron ni siquiera un instante ni cruzaron la mirada. ¿Cómo ambos sabían que aquél era el lugar? Tal vez era por causa de la conexión superior establecida previamente, tal vez casualidad. _Who knows_.

–¿Hm? –volvió a inquirir Kaidoh, impaciente.

—Amigos para siempre. Pero no como Renji que se marchó _à la française_, ¿oyes? Tendremos que hacer eso de ser amigos para siempre de verdad. Es la otra manera de estar juntos –explicó, didacta.

—Vaya tontería. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que eso ocurra? Siempre es mucho tiempo.

— ¡Calla, carente de fe! Las probabilidades son cosa mía.

Inui le dio un coscorrón mientras decía esta última frase. Después se giró para ver si quedaba una mesa libre donde poder merendar.

Detrás de él, donde no puede ser descubierto, un pequeño gesto de victoria. Una sonrisa en ese chico de segundo aparentemente arisco, que por cierto lleva todo el camino haciéndose muy difícil de ocultar.

***·*·*·* FIN *·*·*·***

¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
><strong>Bou<strong>


End file.
